Worse?
by WithoutARemedy
Summary: The Coates Kids had ever thought that they would meet someone who was half as scary as Drake Merwin until, Jacey Rae comes to Coates. How will Drake feel about this encroach on his territory? Will they become allies or enemies?
1. New Arrivals and Surprises

**Well, here goes my first shot at writing a GONE fanfic. Enjoy and please review!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own GONE (yah, like i WISH!!!!)  
**

* * *

Caine had never thought that he would meet anyone that could possibly be more terrifying as Drake but, here she was, standing right before him. He really couldn't believe why all of the thought-to-be more menacing bullies of Coates were so afraid of her.

She had bouncy brown hair, piercing blue eyes that were so blue they were almost gray and a smile that could win over the devil's trust.

It had almost made him laugh when Drake had brought her to Caine's room about 10 minutes ago saying that Diana thought that it would be smart to befriend her before she heard the rumors about them from other students.

"So what, exactly did you do to be brought here again?" Caine sighed. It got so boring sitting around Coates waiting for his powers to develop further.

She smiled a creepily cold smile. "Well, it's a very long story but you see when my parents decided that they loved my older brother enough to have another kid they-"

"Not what I meant."

"Well, what did you mean then?" She had a twinkly voice that calmed him. It was almost like she was singing reassuring thoughts into his mind at an alarming rate.

"I meant, how did you get brought to Coates? You have to have done something. I don't know anyone in their right mind who would come here by choice."

"Why do you care? I kinda just met you."

He sighed a heavy sigh. This shouldn't be so hard. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bell going off. Oh, great. Lunch time.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go eat now." She said and turned to go out the door.

"Wait!" She turned on her heels to fix him with her cold gaze again.

"What now? Do you want to know my favourite colour or something?"

"Umm....do you want to eat lunch with me, Diana and Drake?" This would give him more time to devise a plan of attack for this new girl.

"What're you? The official welcome committee of Coates? But, sure, whatever. I've got no one better to hang out with considering your 'friend' Diana pounced on me as soon as I walked through the door." She said friend in a cynical tone that made him take a step backwards.

"Ok. Well, let's head down there than,...um, I don't really know your name."

"Jacey." She said with a deathly sweet smile. "Jacey Rae Carter."

**XOXOXOX**

"Who's that with Caine?" Drake questioned Diana as Caine and Jacey Rae neared their table.

"The new girl. She's only been here for 4 hours and all the people that she's met have been terrified by her. It's a new record. Beats yours by 3 and ½ hours."

"How could anyone possibly be afraid of _her_? He spit back. "She looks like a cupcake."

"Hey, don't judge a book by it's cover. She is apparently very terrifying..." Diana bit back a laugh as Myam came within hearing distance.

"Hey you two. This is Jacey Rae. Jacey Rae, Drake and Diana."

"What a pleasure to meet you." She smirked.

"So how did you get to become a member of our fine society?" Diana asked, secretly wishing that Drake would stop staring at the newcomer like she was a cupcake that he was more than willing to bite into.

"Hmm. Where to start, where to start? Well, first of all, my parents have always thought that there was something seriously wrong with me but it obviously has taken them this long to figure out exactly what. I was basically like a time bomb in their eyes, ready to explode at any minute.

"Than when I finally did and hit Lindsay Romerio in the head with a baseball bat during gym class last week, they decided it was time to do something about their 'problem'. Wasn't my fault. She was a sniffling little git.I would've down it sooner but you can't really come at someone with scissors and expect them not to flinch. You have to time it right..."

"And so, a couple of days ago when a pamphlet for this hell on earth arrived in the mail, well, they couldn't say yes quick enough!" She laughed a dark and bitter laugh.

"Personally, I wish that they had figured it out sooner because I was quite frankly sick of the same freaking boring routine back home and especially the way that they expect me to be the perfect, angel daughter of their's all of the time. No one owns me. And that's my story. Don't even bother telling me yours, 'cause frankly, I'm not interested."

With that last thought she got up form the table and stalked away, leaving them to gape at her back in surprise.

"Well, I don't know about you but, I was definitely surprised by that one. I was expecting a rebellious teen who didn't eat her vegetables when mommy told her too. Not another Drake, but that could come in handy." Diana stated.

"Did you get a reading?" Drake asked, pulling his eyes away from her retreating figure.

"Did it look like I got a reading?" Diana snapped. She couldn't help but wonder if his eyes would follow her like that if she left the table.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!!!! More to come, I promise. Unless it totally sucked because then I promise that I won't write more...I'm gonna stop talking now....**


	2. Even More Surprises and a Plan

**Sorry about how short this chappy is! I promise to make the next one super long!!**

**This one is for anyone who cares enough to read my sucky story!!! Enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own GONE....yet (cue: evil laughter)  
**

* * *

Drake strode up to Jacey Rae's door and was about to knock and ask her to come and hang out with them in Diana's room but as his hand drifted towards the doorknob he froze.

A sound so blindingly beautiful was coming from her room. As she continued to sing, Drake was frozen in his spot as if time had begun to stand still. Suddenly: silence. What had happened to make her stop singing?

The door flew open.

"I knew that someone was out here," Jacey Rae stated. "Well, what did you think? Was I off-key too much in the beginning?"

"It was s'alright," Drake calmly responded. He inwardly laughed in glee when he saw her smile fade. "We, as in me, Diana and Caine, were hanging out in Diana's room and were wondering if you wanted to come and hang out with us."

"Hmm...doesn't look as though I've got anything better to do, so I guess I'll be there in a minute. Number 268, right?"

"Yah."

"Okay. I'll just finish up in here and I'll be right over."

With that she slammed the door in his face, leaving him to stupidly stare at the door in hopes that she would start singing again. After a few minutes of waiting, he decided it was a lost cause and trudged off to meet Diana and Caine.

**OXOXOXO**

They were all deep in discussion when the door flew open.

"Alright, I'm here. What are we plotting this time?" Jacey Rae flopped onto Diana's bed.

"Erm, nothing. What are you talking about?" Caine mumbled in a half-hearted attempt to mask the truth.

"Hah! You think I'm deaf or something? I know that you guys have a past here. I've heard all of the rumors. And before you go and jump to conclusions, I'm actually thrilled that you want me to be a part of it. I'm sick of hiding who I am and pretending to be what people think is normal. But, hey. Normal is overrated."

Again this girl had shocked them all.

"So, let's start over. What are you guys planning and how can I get involved with it?"

* * *

**Told you it was short but, hey. As I promised the next one will be coming soon. Unless this chapter is even suckier than the first one. in which case...here I go again**

**TTFN (for those who don't know the vocab of Tigger, that means ta-ta for now:))**

**WithoutARemedy  
**


	3. Being Late for Class Isn't a bad thing

**So here we have it! The third chappy! Hope it all ties together quite nicely and that you enjoy!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GONE. Michael Grant does. For now, it's just a loan. For now....(cue evil laughter)  
**

* * *

Jacey Rae was the first to wake up in Diana's room. She vaguely remembered them falling asleep while planning last night. She yawned despite herself. They had stayed up so late...She was actually beginning to like it here at Coates...who knew that that could be possible...

She let her sleepy eyes stray over to the clock that was on the wall near the door. 7:55, it read. She couldn't quite put her finger on what was wrong about that time...

Suddenly, Caine woke up. "G'morning," he muttered sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Five to Eight."

"Holy sh*t! Class starts in 5 minutes!!!"

"Actually in 4 but what does it matter...."

"Help me wake Diana and Drake up! I can't get another detention..."

"God! Calm down! It's not the end of the world..."

By now, Drake and Diana had woken up.

"What's going on...?" Diana asked.

"I guess we slept too late and classes start like, now." Jacey Rae giggled.

Drake groaned and stood up. "Well, I guess we'd better hurry if we don't want to be late..."

Jacey Rae started laughing. They all turned to look at her. "What's so funny?" Drake asked.

"Well," she replied between giggles. "It's just that I thought that you guys were bad and all but have you ever even skipped a class?" Than she collapsed into laughter on the bed.

"Wait. Are you saying that YOU have skipped before?" Diana challenged.

"Of COURSE I did! It's like a rite of passage! In fact, I skipped so much that some of my friends barely even knew what classes I actually took!"

"Well."

"So do you guys wanna skip? It's not like we really have anything better to do. Besides, I sense that nothing really extraordinary will happen in class today."

"Well, if we did skip, and I'm not saying that we're going too, what would we do all day?"

"I don't know. Hit the beach or something? You guys know the area way better than I do! How 'bout we go, change and meet back here in 10?"

They all agreed and headed for the door. Little did they know what they were going to miss while they were gone...

* * *

**And there we have it! Sorry about the length but I have BIG ideas for the next chapter.**..

**I'll probably post sometime tommorow, soooooo stay tuned!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Without A Remedy  
**


	4. Caine Bails and Diana Has A Good Day

**Heyy people! Sorry I left it so long since I updated... As promise here is the newest chapter or Worse. **

**Enjoy!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GONE. Michael Grant does. He's only loaning it to me...for now...  
**

* * *

Diana was ready to go first. She was waiting for Jacey and the others to arrive, when she got a text from Caine.

Apparently, the headmaster had found him and Drake on their way back to their room and made them go back to class. Yeah, right. Diana thought. He probably just didn't want to get detention. Ah, well. I get the new girl all to myself, She chuckled.

Right then, Jacey Rae walked up wearing the most amazing outfit Diana had ever seen: bright red skinny cut-off shorts, black converse that she'd drawn stars on and an old concert tee-shirt from a band that she'd never heard of before. "They bailed, didn't they?"

"Yup. How'd you guess?"

"I just knew that they would..."

"Love the outfit by the way..."

"Thanks. Let's get going now. We don't want to be late, do we?"

"Late for what?"

"I have a very cool day lined up for us. Just you wait and see..."

**XOXOXOXO**

Caine knew that he should've been sneakier while going back to his dorm. Diana would probably be mad at him for getting them caught. He'd have to make it up to her...he thought. "I hope that she's having fun with Jacey..." He said aloud.

Drake laughed. "God, Caine. It's not your fault that we had to go to class. Why should you care if she's having a good time or not...it's not like she cares that much about you..."

Drake had totally summed up Caine's insecurities about Diana. He knew that he loved her, but how could he know if she felt the same way when she wasn't exactly the most vocal about her feelings.

Ah, well. Drake's right, He thought. I shouldn't worry about her. She'll have fun.

**OXOXOXO**

"That was like the funnest day ever!" Diana exclaimed, flopping back onto her bed beside Jacey Rae.

They had spent the whole day at the beach getting to know each other better. She now knew that Jacey Rae had been a dancer for 9 years before she came to Coates and that she had an older brother named Ryland. But what she still didn't know was why anyone would be scared of her.

She was hilariously funny, extremely confidant and appeared to be totally sweet.

But little did she know what was lurking behind that seemingly-perfect extrerior...she would find out soon, though...

* * *

**Hope you liked it!!! If you're a little confused it will all tie in by the fifth chapter!!**

**Stay Tuned and please keep the reviews coming!!!**

**WithoutARemedy  
**


	5. Introducing The Fayz! And Evil Plans

**Okayy! I'm rly sorry that this is so short but I think that it would be better if I did a lot of rly short chapters instead of a few long ones. It would work out better because then I'd be able to update more often and so that would be good, right? Also, than I can put in more cliffies, like so. Anyways, in this chapter, you are introduced to...dundundah...THE FAYZ!!!! Yay!**

**So buckle up and get ready for the ride...**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**me: Hey Michael Grant?**

**Michael Grant: Yah?**

**me: Can you give me GONE???**

**Michael Grant: NO!!! It's all mine Mwahahaha!!!**

**me: Please?**

**Michael Grant: no**

**me: I'll give you twizzlers....**

**Michael Grant: no! well, maybe...**

* * *

_Three weeks later..._

It happened at 10:02 during class. 1 minute the teacher was there. The next she was gone. Immediately, Jacey Rae looked over at Diana. They shared a look of surprise.

Jacey Rae began digging in her bag for her cell.

"Who're you calling?" Diana questioned.

"Caine and Drake. I want to know if their teachers are gone too." She dialed a number. Nothing happened. "That's really weird..." She said. "No dial tone..."

"Why don't we walk over there and check it out?" Diana suggested.

"Good idea..."

**OXOXOXO**

When their home room teacher had disappeared, the first emotion that Drake experienced was shock. Than confusion. And finally, overwhelming joy. He had hated science...and the teacher had hated him.

It didn't really make a difference to Drake though. None of the teachers liked him. Besides, he'd rather spend time hanging out with J.R. (Jacey's nickname), Caine and Diana. He had always hated school...

"What happened?" Caine sounded extremely confused. He hated not knowing exactly what was going on.

"It seems like Mr. Hatchet has evaporated into thin air. Maybe he's using a psychological trick that will help make this lesson more interesting," Computer Jack answered from the back of the room.

Drake hated Computer Jack. He hated him almost as much as he hated his psychologist. They acted like they knew everything about everyone when they really didn't understand anything at all. "Maybe we should go and see if Diana and J.R.'s teacher is, well, Gone too," He hypothesised **(always wanted to use that word!!!).**

"Alright," Caine concurred. "Let's go."

**XOXOXOXO**

They met inbetween the 2 rooms. "Well," Caine said. "What're we going to do?"

"I have a really good idea..." J.R. Proclaimed.

"Well, let's hear it then...."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I'll update faster if u do!!!!**

**Hugs, Kisses and all of that Jazz (ha! that's funny cuz I'm a jazz dancer!!!).  
**

**WithoutARemedy  
**


	6. Woww! Bet you didn't see that coming!

**This one is a little bit longer but it's also got some song lyrics in it. I'm, like, so excited to share this song because not many people have heard it and it's like, an amazing song. So, please. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GONE...sadly Michael Grant refused even after I gave him his twizzlers...ah, well. Authors can be touchy. He'll give in soon enough...Yes he will! (commence evil laughter and theme music)  
**

* * *

"Okay, so here it is. We go down to Perdido Beach and convince them all that WE should be in charge of things until the adults come back. But, before we do that, we need to create a cool effect when we go down there. Any ideas?" J.R. Explained.

"Wow. You're REALLY diabolical today..." Caine stated.

"So here's what I'm thinking. We get a bunch of kids and teach them how to drive. Than we can pick the fanciest cars out of the staff parking lot and drive them down to Perdido Beach. The kids there will be really impressed because normally 14 year olds don't know how to drive." Drake pitched.

"NO! I think that we should go and get a bunch of lollipops...." Diana argued.

"That doesn't even make any sense...My idea is so much better..."

"It makes perfect sense..."

"Than explain it."

"Well, I just really like lollipops...."

"Okay. Seriously Diana?"

"God, you two..." J.R. Exclaimed. "Drake's idea makes way more sense than lollipops...I say that we go with that because I don't want to go down there and act like a fool."

"Alright..." Diana grumbled while Drake beamed. They immediately set out to recruit Coates' kids to help them.

**XOXOXOXO  
**After a long day of searching down kids who just might be smart enough to learn how to drive, Drake was exhausted. He was just about ready to turn in for the night when he came across Jacey Rae sitting on the front steps of the school, listening to music and singing along.

He had been waiting since her first day at Coates' to hear her sing again. He couldn't resist stopping and listening.

_This is how it works. _

_ It feel a little worse. _

_ Than when we drove our hearse. _

_ Right through that screaming crowd._

_ While laughing up a storm._

_ Until we turned to bone._

_ Until it got so warm,_

_ That none of us could sleep._

She was SUCH a good singer...it made him forget the FAYZ and everyone in it. The way Caine had been acting lately, dizzy with power, the glares that Diana kept shooting him. It was as if everything and everyone around him was gone.

_And all the styrofoam,_

_ Begna to melt away_

_ We tried to find some words_

_ To aid in the decay_

_ But none of them were home._

_ Inside their catacomb._

_ A million ancient bees began to sting our knees._

All of a sudden, he was harshly snapped back into reality. He looked around, confused. Than he realized that she had stopped singing and had turned around to stare at him.

Just when he was ready to form an excuse, she smiled and patted the step beside her and beckoned him closer. He stepped off of the wall and walked over to her.

"I just knew that you liked my singing!" She smirked.

"Well, I, uh. Yah I guess... What is the name of it? The song you were singing I mean..." He blushed, something that she had never seen him do before.

"On the Radio, by: Regina Spektor. Did you like it? Personally, I love the lyrics and the way that they don't make any sense..."

"You have a really amazing voice you know..." Drake blushed again. He hadn't meant to sya that to her...

She laughed. He seemed so vulnerable right now. So easy. "Thank you. That means a lot to me.."

And with that, she couldn't stay away anymore. She reached for him and kissed him softly, sweetly on the lips.

Before he knew it, he was kissing her back. Way too soon, it seemed to him, she pulled away. "That was...wow." She whispered. He nodded and pulled her towards him again.

* * *

**Bet you didn't see THAT coming! Ver. Big themes for chappy 7! Review, review, review!! Give me some ideas for pairings while you're at it and I'll give you a virtual cookie!!! Yay! Cookies!!! Srsly, tho, review!**

**Hearts3 and Hugs(O)!**

**WithoutARemedy  
**


	7. Dirty Little Secrets

**This si a super short chapter but I'll make up for it during the next one. Bet ur wondering what the secret is, huh Reader??? Well, you'll just have to wait and see...**

**DISCAIMER: Michael Grant should hurry up and give me GONE already!!! I gave him his twizzlers....**

* * *

J.R. Was shaking inside. If only they could know...but she just couldn't bring herself to tell them. It would ruin their friendship and definitely ruin what she and Drake had.

Speaking of that, they still hadn't told Caine or Diana. Drake didn't think it was such a good idea. He was worried that Caine would try to keep them apart because Diana didn't like him very much.

Anyways, back to the problem at hand. She had to find a way to keep her secret a secret for a little while longer. Keeping it from the 3 people she was closest too in the FAYZ would be hard enough without the added stress of going to Perdido Beach the next morning. She just had to find a way....

* * *

**Bet ur wondering what the secret is, huh Reader??? Well, you'll just have to wait and see...(mwahahaha!!!)**

**WITHOUTAREMEDY!!!!!!!!!  
**


	8. HmmmWhat Will Happen Next?

Edilio was the first to see the cars coming down the hill into Perdido Beach. His first thoughts were: Adults! Rescue!!! Until he got a better focus on them and he realized that the drivers of the cars were actually no older than he was.

Immediately, he took off for Astrid's house whom Sam was visiting. Just wait until they hear the latest news....he thought to himself.

**Woww! I can't believe that this is the 8th chapter already! More to coem later on tonight if I can! I just love posting things that surprise people! I bet you can't even remotely guess what I have in store for J.R. and the rest fo tem! You'll soon see...anyways, please review and, just for fun, post what YOU think will happen in the later chapters! I bet you won't even come close! *wink, wink***

**DISCLAIMER: Michael Grant owns GONE, STILL, and all of the characters. For now...  
**

**

* * *

XOXOXOXO**

Caine was extremely nervous. How could he not be? He was about to give a speech that all of the Coates' kids were relying on to win over Perdido Beach. What if they didn't buy it? What would he do then???

He would just have to take J.R.'s advice: Don't let them see you sweat! When they do, you'll seem just as vulnerable as they are and we want to seem like we hold all of the answers!

It seemed to make sense but what would happen when they found out that they didn't know anymore about this strange, new world than the Perdido Beach kids.

He could definitely see failure in his future...but he'd just have to stay strong.

_ Don't let them see you sweat..._

**OXOXOXOX**

J.R. Was ecstatic! She gotten away with her secret for this long already! Maybe all hope was not lost. But when it was...

No! She refused to think about it that way. It would not win over her. She would win. She always did after all.

Pulling herself away from her dark thoughts, she focused in on what Diana and Drake were arguing about. They were all crammed in the backseat of the convertible, well at least she was, being stuffed inbetween the two of them while they fought.

Caine was in the passenger seat. He was really nervous. She could tell that. They all were. But she, over all had the most reason. What if it makes a rare appearance today? She immediately succumbed back to her pessimistic, negative thoughts.

"What if what appears?" Diana asked. J.R. Was startled. She didn't know that she had said that last bit out loud. Everyone in the car turned around to look at her, except for Computer Jack. He was too focused on the roads in front of them.

"Umm...I, err. I meant to say...that pack of Coyotes that we saw behind the school. If they show up than all of our planning will be ruined." She breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't sya what she had really been thinking in front of all of these people. Sure, she trusted them but they might not trust her once they find out the truth...

They seemed to buy her idea. Immediately, the conversation in the car turned to all of the what ifs? And different things that could ruin all of their careful planning.

That's when she felt it stirring inside of her. Oh, no! Had she accidentaly started the change? She could only focus on one thing: getting out of the car. ASAP!

* * *

**Okay people, just thoguth I'd mention that despite what I cna imagine that you would think, she is not a werewolf. Okay? Just get that thought out of your head. She's something worse....mush worse!!!! Mwahahahahaha**

**WTHOUTAREMEDY  
**


	9. You'll Never Even Guess

**Heyy peeps! Yah, couldn't resist the temptation so I posted this one early! It was supposed to air tommorow but, hey? I wanted ot get into the rly good stuf tommorow. Maybe I'll even let you discover J.R.'s secret! Gasp! Well, maybe. But you can only hope...and rememeber: virtual cookies for anyone who reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GONE. *sniffle*. I've finally given up on that hope. Unless Michael Grant would be willing to sell it...hehehe  
**

* * *

With a lot of effort, the urge subsided and Jacey Rae was calmed down enough to think straight. She knew that she had gained control over herself again. She could relax a bit now. There was still a chance...but, no. Fresh air should help her regain total control...

**XOXOXOXO**

Computer Jack slowly brought the car to a halt. By now a crowd had formed in front of Perdido Beach. He could see that everyone there was scared of them and uncertain of what to make of Caine who had just swung open the convertible door and stepped out to greet them.

As he began to launch into his speech, Jack drifted. He had heard it a million times. He began to fall asleep. It wasn't until he was aware of J.R. Shaking him that he snapped back into reality.

He liked J.R. He even admitted to having a little crush on her himself. He also knew that there was no way that that would ever happen. She was pretty and confident while he was a stammering nerd. Plus, there was the obvious: she was 14 going on 15 and he was only 12.

But she was way nicer to him than Drake, Diana and Caine, that had to count for something, right? Maybe all hope was not lost.

"Jack? C'mon. We have to go and meet up with some Perdido Beach kids in the church now. Remember the plan? They send a few reps. And we go in and talk to them???"

"Yah. I remember. Let's go." With that they set off for the church with Drake and Diana right beside them.

**OXOXOXO**

Caine stood in the middle of the church, flanked on one side by J.R. And Drake and on the other Diana and Computer Jack.

He waited until everyone was seated and ready when he launched into his next spiel. "We need to work together. I think that we should organize so that things aren't destroyed and problems are handled. Our goal should be to maintain. So that once that barrier comes down, and once the disappeared people come back, they will find that we did a pretty darn good job of keeping things together,"

"The captain is already maintaining." Howard said.

"He's obviously done an excellent job but it's a burden. Why should Captain Orc have to do all of the work.? I think we need a system. I think we need a plan. Captain Orc, I'm sure you don't want to have to allocate food and care for the sick and keep the daycare functioning and read all of the things you would have to read and write all of the things you'd have to write to keep Perdido Beach functioning properly."

Orc just shrugged.

"Exactly. We seem to have a reliable source of electricity. But communication is down. My friend Computer Jack thinks that we can get the cell phones up and running. I' don't mean that we'll be able to call anyone outside of the FAYZ but we would at least be able to communicate amoung ourselves.

"It will take time but together we can do it. In addition to a sheriff to sort of make sure the rules are being followed, a job that I think Drake Merwin is qualified to do since his father is Highway Patrol lieutenant, and by good friend J.R. Here will take the responsibilities that come with the job of deputy sheriff. On the other hand, we'll need a fire chief to handle emergencies. I don't know about you but I think that Sam Temple is definitely the right candidate for this job."

It went like this for a while until there was a person for each of the jobs that needed doing. Caine had Computer Jack make a list of all of the people who qualified for jobs. In the end it sort-of looked like this:

Caine Soren: Mayor

Drake Merwin: Sheriff

Jacey Rae Carter: Deputy Sheriff

Charles 'Orc' Merriman, Howard Johnson Cookie(?): Rule Enforcers

Sam Temple, Quinn Gaither, Edilio Escobar: Fire Department

Mary and John Terrafino: Daycare

Dahra Baidoo: Hospital

**XOXOXOXO**

"All that and then you slipped up!" Diana growled at Caine who had let his emotions get the best of him when he used his telekinetic powers to make the churches heavy wooden cross fall and hit a kid named Cookie.

"No one knows that it was me who did that. Well, no one except you, J.R, Drake and Computer Jack." Caine sighed.

"Speaking of Computer Jack, there he is talking to Sam's little girlfriend. I'll go get him." J.R. Offered.

"Hurry back." Diana told her. It seemed that everyone liked J.R. She still didn't know how she felt about that yet. Only time would tell if J.R. Was just the innocent girl that she made out to be or if she was just as cold as Drake Merwin. Only time would tell...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I made it waaaay longer in case you didn't notice. Now review, review, review! Don't make me regret posting it earlier!**

**Thx a whole lot of cookies! **

Without a Remedy

**(i think it's official. i've totally gone insane)  
**


	10. Ooh! Your Gonna Wonder

**As promised, here is the latest chapter! I can't believe that I've reached chapter 10 already! I don't think I've ever written anything this fast before! Wow! I must really love you guys!**

**Anyways, please enjoy the 10th chapter of my story!**

**Oh and BTW, Drake Luverr, I'm so not judging you! If Drake was a real person, I'd probably have to fight you for him! I've been like in love with him since I read the first book, so that's going back a while! And yah, so basically, I'm almost jealous of my own character!**

**Love And Ponies!**

**WithoutARemedy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GONE, sniffle. But I do own New York! What!? I don't own that either!? Woww! Life sux...  
**

* * *

A few days had passed since they had taken over Perdido Beach. It was fairly quiet on the streets, Drake and J.R, walked along the road, getting to know each other better. They were on constant watch to make sure that nothing was getting out of hand as they patrolled the streets.

All of a sudden, they heard an outbreak of noise not very far from where they were standing. "C'mon," Drake said, grabbing J.R.'s hand and pulling her along with him.

They stood a couple of feet away from the firehouse in a circle. It was clear that there was a fight going on. A girl who was bleeding badly was cowering behind Sam while Edilio and Orc fisted it out.

"Stop. Nobody move." The crowd parted for Drake and J.R. Orc refused to listen, though and kept going for Edilio. "Gimme that." Drake scoffed at a random kid who was holding a baseball bat.

"Be careful." J.R. Whispered in his ear.

"Yah, right." He said but gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before going. He grabbed Orc by the hair and hit him in the stomach with the baseball bat. Orc landed falt on his back onto the pavement. "Dude, you should really learn to listen to me. Now, what's going on here."

He kept Orc on the ground with his foot while Sam responded with a: "He tried to hurt Bette."

Ah. So that was what her name was! "Yah, so?"

"Well...." Sam was clearly surprised.

"Orc knows not to hit anyone unless their doing something wrong. Don't you Orc?" Orc just glared at Drake from his uncomfortable position on the ground.

A kid stepped out of the crowd. "She was just doing a magic trick...she wasn't hurting no one,.."

"Yah." Sam said. "It was just a magic trick...it's not like there's a rule against that." He laughed nervously.

"Panda?" Drake asked. "Give here the latest copy of the rules."

"Okay." Panda extracted a crumpled paper from his pocket. "Here, Sam."

"Great. So now we're up to date here. There's nothing left for you to gawk at people." When they didn't leave fast enough, Drake rephrased. "Go. NOW!"

He grabbed J.R.'s hand and and pulled her away.

"Okay. Next time, it's sooo my turn!" She giggled.

"I don't know. The Perdido Beach kids are pretty tough..." His voice dripping with sarcasm. They both fell into heapless fits of laughter. Then they heard someone approach.

"Hey. Jacey Rae, right? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asked.

"Um, okay." She replied. Her face was still red from laughing, "Drake. How 'bout you wait for me right here. I'll be just a minute." She shot him a please-don't-leave-me-cause-I-don't-know-what-I'm-getting-myself-into look.

"'Kay. Hurry."

**XOXOXOXO**

"Is here okay?" Sam asked. He had brought her into the firehouse.

"It's your call. Your the one who's got talking to do."

"Okay. So. Umm..I..er...don't want to make you feel awkward or anything but, why do you hang out with Drake?" He regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. He had meant to ask her to deliver a message from his for Caine.

"Umm, weird question, but, he's not as bad as everyone seems to think he is. You don't really know him.."

"But I do! He's a psychopath! Did you see him do that to Orc?"

"He was just enforcing the rules! And sometimes you have to be a little scary to make people understand-"

"But he's not! He likes to hurt people! Why can't you see that?!" He reahced out and grabbed her by the shoulders. As soon as he made contact, he knew that that was the wrong thing to do.

It felt as if the world around him was spinning. His hands burned. He was falling. He could feel it. And there was nothing he could do to stop it! It seemed as though time stood still. He tried to move his hands away but they seemed to be stuck.

Even though he didn't want it to come to this, he attempted to use his power. It didn't work. He was stuck in time. What was he going to do! '

Than he realized that his eyes were closed. He struggled to open them. She was just standing there, looking so perfect, he couldn't believe that she was causing all of this. She appeared to be so innocent with her curly brown hair that shone in the sunlight and her eyes, oh her eyes. She were so much more beautiful than anything he had ever seen before. He couldn't believe that she was doing this to him!

All of a sudden, she let go and backed away. "I'll just be going now." She said with a sweet smile. "And I'll make sure to give Caine the message for you." And with that she was gone.

He slumped into a chair, absolutely perplexed. Than he remembered. He hadn't even told her the message...

* * *

**Thx for Reading ppls! Please review now and be good readers!! Thx to all!**

**Love and Other Indoor Sports!**

**WithoutARemedy  
**


	11. Staggering Like A Drunk

**Heyy ppls! Here is the 11th chappy! Plx enjoy! Oh and BTW please cooment and tell me if you liked the ending or not. Hope u like it!**

**Pce out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GONE or Michael Grant.....unless my plan of distracting him with the biggest sandcastle in the world and tehn clawling under his legs to go and steal GONE works....**

**Michael Grant: Why don't you just sneak in through the window or something...**

**Me: I would've but now you know that that's what i'll try. so, HA! Pwnd Grant!**

**Michael Grant: *sigh*  
**

* * *

Just as he had promised, Drake was standing right where J.R had left him. He was pacing back and forth, longing to go and eavesdrop but, no. She was strong. She knew how to take care of herself. And that's what he liked best about her.

He was snapped out of his daydreams by the sound of footsteps drawing nearer. He looked up to see J.R. But something was wrong...

Instead of her normal, confident strut, she was walking like a drunk. Staggering slightly and almost falling over.

"Hey! J.R! What's wrong?" He asked with waay too much concern in his voice. He'd have to try and tone it down later, he thought. He didn't want her thinking that he'd gone all soft on her.

Suddenly, her eyes closed and she collapsed. Drake ran to her so he could catch her before her head hit the sidewalk. She remained unconcious for the rest of the walk back to Coates.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Okay, it's official. I'm going to kill Sam." Diana was fuming. How dare he do something to her best, maybe only, friend in the FAYZ! (**Think about it. All she has is Caine who is her boyfriend. Not really anyone else...)**

"Diana, we don't even know what happened yet! It's possible that she's just coming down with something." Caine pondered. But none of them believed it.

Suddenly, J.R. Began to open her eyes. They all turned to look at her.

"Your all just sitting here watching me sleep? Wow, it's almost like I'm famous or something..."

Ignoring her sarcasm, they began throwing questions at her.

"What happened with Sam?" "Did he hurt you?" "What did he want with you?"

"Okay, okay. God. One at a time...Sam wanted me to deliver a message to Caine. No he did not hurt me. And, gee thanks Diana. Just make it seem like he should have approached you instead...And stop staring at me like that! I'm not gonna pass out again!"

"And you're sure that he didn't hurt you?"

"Positive. Now STOP it!"

Relieved that she seemed to be okay, they stopped rattling her with questions.

"And what was the message?"

"Well, he just wants you to know that he will absolutely NOT tolerate people hurting other people." She mimicked Sam's voice in a nearly perfect impression. "Anyways. Totally not important. I only told him that I would tell you because he was spazzing out about that whole Orc and Bette thingy. Now if you don't mind, your sitting on my foot Caine!"

"Oh, sorry," He got up and the others followed suit.

Drake stayed for a minute longer. "Okay. Now do you want to tell me the truth about what happened or do you want me to go and ask Sam?"

"Well. It's a really long story. But. I can trust you right?"

"Definitely."

"Come with me."

**OXOXOXO**

"Are we done walking yet?"

"Just a little bit longer. Ah. Here should be good. Now. You aboslutely cannot repeat a word of this to ANYBODY! Not even Diana and Caine." She waited until he nodded before going on. "Now, I can't believe I'm telling you this because I've never told anyone. But I've also never been close to anyone before. Not like we are.

But first, I want you to tell me something. I just want to make sure that I can trust you, so. Drake Merwin. Do you love me?"

Obviously in shock at her question, he took a minute to regain composure. "Umm. I can't believe I'm syaing this but, actually, Yah. I think I do. Love you, I mean."

She beamed. "I thought so. And that's why I trust you. Because I think that I might love you too."It was his turn to beam now. He leaned in to kiss her and she threw her arms around his neck.

When they pulled apart, she took a step back. "Now, back to what I was saying before. Now that I know that I can trust you you have to know something important about me. You know how Caine and a bunch of other people have developed powers? Well, I've got them too."

She let that register before continuing. "Except, all of the people have just got them. Not me. I was born with them. I'm not totally human, Drake. I'm half....something..."

"What?"

"Umm."

"Like you said before, you can trust me."

"Well, have you ever heard of something called the Gaiaphage?"

* * *

**Thx for rding ppls! ily all!**

**Kisses and Rainbows! (yes it's true, i've officially lost it)**

**WithoutARemedy  
**


	12. The Secret is REVEALED

**Heyy peoples! I'm finally back with a new chapter! It took me a while to pick what I wanted this one to be based on, but I hope you enjoy it none the less!**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't won GONE. Michael Grant does. And trust me, you'd know if I owned GONE cause I would put hippoducks in it and every chapter would be about Drake!  
**

**Oh yah, and this one's dedicated to hippychiKK because she's reviewed like every chapter and hasn't told me it sucked yet! Yay for hippychiKK!  
**

* * *

Caine anxiously paced his office. All of the gossip about that Bette girl had begun to take it's toll on him. It wasn't his fault that the stupid, little brat died! She shouldn't have been using the power if she didn't want to pay the price...

Plus, there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. It's not like her could put Orc in jail...Besides, he had more pressing matters to deal with, like why Drake and J.R. Had been acting all secretive lately, like they knew something that he didn't.

Where were they anyways? He hadn't seen them since J.R had woken up. What were they up to...?

**XOXOXOXO**

_Flashback:_

_When they pulled apart, she took a step back. "Now, back to what I was saying before. Now that I know that I can trust you you have to know something important about me. You know how Caine and a bunch of other people have developed powers? Well, I've got them too."_

_She let that register before continuing. "Except, all of the people have just got them. Not me. I was born with them. I'm not totally human, Drake. I'm half....something..."_

_"What?"_

_"Umm."_

_"Like you said before, you can trust me."_

_"Well, have you ever heard of something called the Gaiaphage?"_

_End Flashback_

**OXOXOXO**_  
_

"No, I haven't." Drake mumbled. He was so surprised by this. But, it was also insanely cool. His girlfriend had superpowers! And they weren't just caused by the FAYZ! It was so cool!

"Okay. Long story short, my parents lived here before and, like 30 years ago, something extremely similar happened there with all of the adults gone. But it happened a long time ago. Like, when my parents were our age.

"Anyways, my parents inherited some really strange powers from it, just like Caine. The Gaiaphage tried to collect my dad as his strongest follower, but then it was reversed and the older people came back. That was when the whole Fallout Alley thing occurred and when they got back they cleaned up the radioactivity and the Gaiaphage was no more...or so they thought. But the powers that it had given them never faded. In fact, they grew stronger.

"Then, when my parents had me, I inherited both of their powers: my dad's ability to hypnotize people and my mom's ability to melt things with her brain. And strangely enough, they lost theirs.

"This leads us to now. I can feel him Drake. He's been talking to me. Tricking me into doing really bad stuff. And I can't control it. Some days, he'll even takeover my body. That's the real reason why I hit that girl in the head. So my parents would send me to Coates and I'd be nearer to him. Even though it wasn't intentional, I know that was why I did it."

"Whoa. That's intense..."

"Do you still, you know, love me even though....?"

"Yah. I really think so..."

"Oh, good. It's just such a relief to be able to tell someone about this. My parents always had to go to extremes to keep other people from finding out...about my powers and all..."

"So. What cool things can you do?"

"Oh god. I don't even know the extent of my powers! But I did something that I really shouldn't of the other day..."

"To who?"

"Oh, erm....Sam."

"What did you do that was so bad?"

"Well, I...er. I sorta..hypnotized him."

"And how do you do that?"

"Well, I sorta grab the victims shoulders and then concentrate on their eyes. When I'm done, I can have total control over their bodies whenever I want it. So, right now, if I told Sam to go commit suicide, he actually would. Well, he wouldn't really have a choice."

"And how-"

She cut him off mid sentence. "Wow/ It's really late. Maybe we should head back inside and check up on Caine?"

"Okay. I'm really tired anyways."

And with that, they headed hand-in-hand up back to Coates.

* * *

**Yay! It feels so good to publish a new chappy! Anyways, review plx!**

**As always, I love you all! **

**WihtoutARemedy (oh and incase you're wondering where I got that from, I think I kinda chose it beacuse insanity does NOT have a remedy! LOLZ!  
**


	13. Will The Real JR Please Stand Up!

**Okay, so this chapter is very short but I knew that I had to put it in somewhere and I've had it saved on my computer for a while now. It fits so perfect! Oh and if you've had any questions about J.R., it's possible that you might uncover the answer to them with this chapter! Hope that you like!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GONE. Or J.R. She is her own person.  
**

* * *

If only he knew how much she was playing him...but she couldn't let herself do that now, could she? She had come a long way and selling her body, mind and soul to the Gaiaphage was something that she'd wholeheartedly do, if she hadn't already done it.

Hmm...now thats he was the sole follower of this...monster, she should try to convince others that they should follow him too. Starting with Drake.

He was so naïve, believing all of those lies that she told him. And he didn't even ask her if she'd used her powers on him! Which she had, of course. How else would she make the school's biggest threat protect her if he wasn't in love with her? So, obviously she had to take him over. Just like she did with Sam.

Yes, there was more than one way to get inside their minds. She just hadn't told him that...all she had to do was open her mouth and sing. Then he would fall into her control...it was so easy.

And then the whole 'wow, she's so pretty' thing that they all seemed to believe. After selling herself to him, the gaiaphage gave her the things that she thought she would need to survive in the FAYZ, including a seemingly beautiful appearance. In truth, she really wasn't better looking than Diana. She just knew how to make it appear that way!

And she had the fool-proof plan to lock it all in place:make him believe that the monster is destroyable and get him to the mine in the desert. The rest would be up to her master. "You'll do it right, won't you?" She crooned to it though her mind. "I know that you won't fail me..."

* * *

**WoW! That was shot! Sorry about that again but it will all tie in perfectly with the next chapter I have waiting for you! Yay!**

**Thx a bunch for reading and plx review!**

**Merci,**

**WithoutARemedy  
**


	14. Stalking

**Heyy ppls! I'm so sorry for the delay in chapters. I just got a new kitten (named Virgil in case you were wondering...) and had my dance recitals/comp. and I was also kinda debating putting this story on the shelf because I was getting bored with it but I decided to continue once I thought up a brand new direction to take it in! **

**BTW I know that J.R. seems a little Mary-Sue-esque but before you judge my character you have to take into consideration that she's supposed to be unreal. She's a die-hard follower of the Gaiaphage and we all know how well he treats his servants! (I mean just look at Drake!) Also, I had the Gaiaphage give her the power of hypnotism so she could hypnotize people into trusting and liking her.**

**So, yeah. Next time, I'd like it a lot more if you would think before you judge and read the whole story. Thinking from a critical point of view is okay, and I understand that, but before you insult my character hear out her ENTIRE background. Or else I'll set Drake on you...and I mean it...**

**Also, sorry that this is so short but there will be more chapters on the way soon. I promise and I stick with my promises...**

**On with the lot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't and (probably) never will own GONE. Sadly.**

* * *

Drake paced around the perimeter of his room, deep in thought. So deep that he barely noticed J.R.'s frantic knocks on the door.

He grasped the knob and pulled it open. "Hey babe. What's up?"

"Caine has some fresh orders for us. And don't call me babe."

"Doesn't he always? And why not?"

"Yup. It seems that way. And If you get to call me babe, I get to call you snookie."

"Don't really have a choice now, do I?"

"Nope. Anyways, Caine wants us, meaning me and you, to go and stalk these twin girls named Anna and Emma cause their birthday is coming up and he wants to see what happens when they turn 15."

"Okay. But-wait a minute. He told you to tell me that we're going to stalk them?"

"Well, he didn't say it like that, but basically. Any objections to that?"

"As long as I can bring my gun I'm fine with it."

"Then let's go and get ready, shall we, snookie?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, babe."

**XOXOXOXO**

Finally, they were all set up in the empty house across the street from the twins where they would be staying. Their instructions were to follow them around until their time as 14 year olds had expired and report back to Caine once the time had passed. Simple, right? Or so it would seem...

"What are they saying? I can't hear a thing..." J.R. Grumbled. "Why won't they speak louder?" Drake chuckled at the impatience of his girlfriend.

"Do you want me to stay out here by myself while you go back home and sleep?" They were currently outside of the daycare waiting for the kids to go on their daily walk.

"No," J.R. whispered. "Then I'd miss all of the fun...I want to see what happens too..."

Drake chuckled. All of a sudden, they heard the door swing open and a loud procession of prees and daycare helpers flooded out.

"Do we follow them?"

"Yup."

With that, they took off after the noisy line of kids and strollers

* * *

**More is on the way! Thx for reading and now do your part and review!**

**Love You Lots!  
**

**WithoutARemedy  
**


	15. The Tempter

**Heyy guys! So sorry that it took so long to update and about how short this chapter is! I've been so busy lately, but that's no excuse. Anyways, I'll try to update sooner next time!**

**Without further ado, I give you...Chapter 15! *crowd applauds* Thank you, thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: Why does there have to be one of these on every single chapter? Is it just to make me feel bad about not owning GONE or something?  
**

* * *

She felt so bad about ditching him, but there was no other way. Her beloved master had given her this important mission and she could not bear failing him. If he trusted her with something this important, there was no way that she would ever let herself fail.

She let the Gaiaphage take over her body and turn it invisible for her. If anyone looked at her now, they would see right through her. Everyone except for a certain girl named Emma. She would only see what she wanted to the most in the world...currently her mother.

J.R. Carefully walked over to her and got ready to ask as time came to a standstill. It was un-real. Like somebody pressed the pause button on the television remote. Unreal, but also freaking fantastic.

As soon as she approached, Emma reached out to her and, once her skin made contact with J.R., burst into a million little pieces as the Gaiaphage transported her.

Where? Who knows? All J.R. Knew was that although the first girl had been a success, she still had to transport the second one before she was done.

She was quite pathetic really. Screaming for her 'poor' sister. J.R. could feel the panic rolling off of her. She was screaming and crying and hugging Sam with all her might, telling him not to let her go.

J.R. Giggled. Ridiculous, pathetic, unfortunate girl, she thought. Oh well. She'll get what she wants soon enough. She'll be joining her sister.

Anna's tempter took the form of Emma, who had just disappeared from her world. In 5 seconds, she had joined her sister in the Other Place. J.R. Knew that she would be rewarded for her hard work soon as she became visible to those around her again and went to find Drake.

Her master was pleased. Very pleased...

**XOXOXOXO**

Caine was extremely worried. Drake had just reported to him about what had happened to the twin girls and he was not taking the news well. His thoughts lined up in his head, one after another, like little children in school anxiously waiting for the bell. Or in this case, for him to address them.

There was on pondering, however, that stood out from the rest: how could he beat this, this thing. How could he stay here and be leader of this strange, new world that, he hated to admit, he actually quite enjoyed. Even though Coates was the epitome of panic at the current moment.

He took a minute to look at how everyone else surrounding him was taking in this news. It appeared that they were all handling it very differently.

Diana was chewing her fingernails and looked as if to be deep in thought. Probably about whether going where ever you go after your birthday was better than where she was now., Drake looked smug and happy that he had been the one to deliver this somehow exciting news and J.R. Was staring at the floor guiltily, as though it were her fault that all of this was happening.

As if. J.R. Was actually a nice person, in Caine's opinion. She didn't look like she could hurt anyone.

But, of course, he hadn't seen her in action...

* * *

**And there you have it! I'm not rly sure where this is going but I'll tell you when I get there!**

**Till then,**

**WithoutARemedy  
**


	16. Frustrations and Blackmail Plans

**Heyy guys! I'm finally back after forever with another chapter! Yay! Please enjoy and remeber, if you review, you get a cookie!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not and never will own GONE. That lovely right goes to Michael Grant. Sux to be me. :(  
**

* * *

Diana was pacing the floor in her room trying to figure out what was going on between one of her favourite and absolute least favourite people at Coates'. Her thinking appeared to be in vain because she promptly dismissed all of the most likely ideas, deciding that they were impossibilities.

For instance: there was no possible way on planet earth that they were dating because they were so opposite, they wouldn't be planning something against Caine and her because that was more of a just-Drake thing to do and an un-Jacey Rae one, so the only other likely possibility was that...well, there wasn't another one that she could think of at the moment that was at least somewhat likely in her mind. Why were they spending so much time together! It was just weird.

Her thoughts began to drift to that metal box that one of Drake's henchmen had found while searching through Connie Temple's house that they had confiscated. It had remained unopened on Caine's desk for almost 2 days. How could he not want to open something that might possibly contain blackmail for his new-found enemy Sam?

_That's it_, she thought. _If he isn't gonna open it, then I will._ With that, she threw open the door and disappeared into the hallway.

**OXOXOXO**

"That's it. You hold it right on your shoulder, like that. Perfect! Now you line up the shot and aim for the target...that's it. Now slowly pull the trigger and...another bullseye? That has got to be beginner's luck! Are you sure this is the first time you've ever shot a gun?" Drake eyed her in disbelief. There was no way she could be this good at it already.

"Positive. I just must have good aim." The truth was J.R. already knew how to shoot a gun. She had taught herself a long time ago. She just knew that this was probably one of the only things Drake loved the most to do and she knew that if her plan was going to work, she couldn't take the joy of teaching her how to shoot a gun away from him. Her plan would flop if she didn't let him teach her what she already knew. 'Can we go in now? All this heat out here is getting to me."

"Sure. Whatever," Drake dismissed.

"Yay!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him right on the mouth, right as Diana was walking towards them to get them as Caine had requested. He wanted everyone there when he opened the box so they could come up with the best blackmail plan ever. She froze in her spot.

"What the hell?" Shocked out of their moment by her words, they jumped apart.

"Umm,..I was just thanking Drake for helping me with my shooting skills. and then I felt weird from the heat and almost passed out and he caught me from falling so we should probably go inside and get some water before it happens again. C'mon Drake. Let's go in." She explained in a single breath and began to walk towards Coates'.

Diana, having recovered a bit from the shock of it all, followed them inside, hurriedly telling them about why she had come out in the first place.

**XOXOXOXO  
**Caine studied the box on his desk as the other 3 trooped in. "I'm opening it right now. Drake? Break this lock." Drake sauntered up and pulled out a pocket knife which he inserted into the lock and twisted till it broke off onto the floor.

"Cheap lock," He muttered to himself and resumed his position beside J.R.

With one swift movement, Caine opened the box and began rifling through the papers inside. He puled out the only paper in the whole thing that looked like it could be useful to him. He skimmed it and then gasped. Diana ripped the paper from his hands. "November twenty-second. Same as you."

"Coincidence." Caine sighed.

"He's three minutes older than you."

"We don't even look alike. We aren't twins!"

"You don't have to look alike to be fraternal twins."

"It's impossible."

"Wait, are you saying that Nurse Temple is Caine's mom?" Drake laughed out loud. "That's hilarious!"

Caine hissed. "Shut up, Drake."

"She was your mother and she gave you up and kept Sam?" Drake was having a laughing fit now. Basking in Caine's humiliation.

"Mistake." Caine swiveled and extended his hands, palm's outward to Drake. He fell backwards, like an invisible hand had come out of no where and propelled him off his feet. "Remember who's in control, Drake. Me." Caine growled, his face flushed with anger and embarrassment. "Now get up. I have a job for you."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! And remember: cookies!**

**Thx**

**WithoutARemedy  
**


End file.
